shadowsofchaoslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Legion
The Imperial Legion (also referred to as the Imperial Guard) is the military force of the Macandrian Empire. They are responsible for fighting its many wars, for keeping order within the conquered lands, and (partially) for the construction of the empire's many roads, bridges, and aqueducts. They are organized into two branches and several different units. The Army As of ME309, the Imperial Army consists of about 264,000 soldiers. Provincial Division These are led by a Grand Legate, which is usually a Senior Legate apointed by the governor of a province to take charge of all legions stationed within the subprovince. These vary in size depending on how many legions a province has been given by the Emperor. Subprovincial Division These are led by a Senior Legate, which is usually a legate appointed by the governor of a subprovince to take charge of all legions stationed within the subprovince. These vary in size depending on how many legions a subprovince has been given by the Emperor; they can be anywhere from one to four legions--sometimes more in times of war. Legion These are led by a legate and consist of about 6,000 when at full strength. Detachment These are temporary task forces created by a legate. They are led by a tribune of the legate's choosing and carry out specific tasks that called for a force larger than a cohort but smaller than a legion. Cohort These are led by a Senior Centurion and consist of anywhere from 208 to 618 men when at full strength. They can be made up entirely of cavalry or entirely of infantry, but some are a mix of the two. Centuria These are infantry units led by a Centurion and consist of 103 men when at full strength--one hundred infantrymen, a standard bearer, the centurion, and the deputy centurion. Turma These are cavalry units led by a Decurion and consist of 52 men when at full strength--fifty horsemen, a decurion, and a deputy decurion. Squad These are led by a decanus and consist of about ten men. They are not a unit used in combat outside of police actions or urban warfare, but on the field, members of a squad all shared a tent. The Navy See Imperial Navy '' Ranks : 1. Legionary (Grunt) : 2. Senior Legionary (Experienced Grunt) : 3. Legionary Specialist (Engineers, Standard Bearer, Hornblower, Artilleryman, Craftsman, Medic) : 4. Decanus (Squad Leader, Military Police) : 5. Junior Centurion/Decurion (Junior Officer: Deputy Centurion/Decurion) : 6. Centurion/Decurion (Centuria Commander) : 7. Senior Centurion/Decurion (Cohort Commander) : 8. Tribune (Officers below the Legion Commander) : 9. Senior Tribune (Assistants to the Senior Legate and/or Grand Legate) : 10. Legate (Legion Commander) : 11. Senior Legate (Military officer in charge of all soldiers in a given subprovince; they also lead campaigns consisting of more than one legion.) : 12. Grand Legate (Military officer in charge of all soldiers in a given province; they also lead campaigns consisting of more than one legion.) : 13. General (Legates chosen by the Emperor to act as his military advisory council; they also lead campaigns consisting of more than one legion.) : 14. Head General (General chosen by the Emperor to act as chairman of the council of generals) : 15. Emperor (Supreme Commander) Equipment Equipment for the standard soldier varies depending on their function. Heavy Infantry *Iron/steel galea (no crest for troopers; side-to-side crest for centurions and senior centurions; front-to-back crest for junior centurions) *Segmented plate cuirass and spaulders, chainmail tunic and shoulder guards, or scalemail tunic and shoulder guards. *Oval, rectangular, or hexagonal scutum *Cloth tunic *Cloth trousers *Studded leather belt *Iron/steel greaves, or no greaves *Iron/steel/bronze armgaurd, or no armguard *Leather boots *Steel short sword or iron/steel spear *Steel dagger (if Decanus or above) *Two javelins Skirmisher *Iron/steel/bronze galea, leather coif, wolf-fur headress, or no helment *Soft hide vest, hardened leather cuirass, or no body armor *Circular wooden shield *Cloth tunic *Cloth trousers *Leather boots *Leather belt *Steel short sword *Between five and nine javelins Archer *Iron/steel/bronze galea, leather coif, or no helmet *Chainmail tunic with shoulder guards, soft hide vest, hardened leather cuirass, or no body armor *Cloth tunic *Cloth trousers *Leather sandals or boots *Steel short sword *Leather belt *Bolts or arrows *Crossbow or composite bow Horseman *Iron/steel galea, bronze coolus, or no helmet *Iron/steel/bronze war mask or no war mask *Iron/steel cuirass, banded plates, long chainmail tunic, long scalemail tunic, hardened leather cuirass, soft hide vest, or no body armor *Cloth tunic *Cloth trousers *Leather or studded leather belt *Cloak *Leather or metal boots *Steel longsword *Lance, spear, or no polearm *Circular wooden sheld, iron/steel scutum, or no shield *Some carried several javelins *Some horses were armored ''*Reference pictures taken from the Rome: Total War mod Roma Surrectum. The Legions'' '' These are the locations of the legions as of ME309; they are relocated as deemed necessary. *Legion I: Subprovince Macander *Legion II: Jegeimr *Legion III: Fysceimr *Legion IV: Thurfloescr *Legion V: Dhvervfeimr *Legion VI: Dodskungr *Legion VII: Jegeimr *Legion VIII: Atun *Legion IX: Jegeimr *Legion X: Laaxo *Legion XI: Cartaega *Legion XII: Thurfloescr *Legion XIII: Zrauh *Legion XIV: Zrauh *Legion XV: Alexius *Legion XVI: Atun *Legion XVII: Nyydf *Legion XVIII: Thurfloescr *Legion XIX: Zrauh *Legion XX: Zrauh *Legion XXI: Sobania *Legion XXII: Subprovince Galdiens *Legion XXIII: Atun *Legion XXIV: Nyydf *Legion XXV: Anutulia *Legion XXVI: Arcipelago *Legion XXVII: Pono *Legion XXVIII: Pono *Legion XXIX: Uatum *Legion XXX: Usus *Legion XXXI: Mansano *Legion XXXII: Eguzke *Legion XXXIII: Eguzke *Legion XXXIV: Safica *Legion XXXV: Notinesa *Legion XXXVI: Nareaaig *Legion XXXVII: Nareaaig *Legion XXXVIII: Nareaaig *Legion XXXIX: Ntarjor *Legion XL: Eguzke *Legion XLI: Nareaaig *Legion XLII: Atun *Legion XLIII: Nyydf *Legion XLIV: Zrauh Category:Browse Category:Lore Category:Social Science